Hope in the darkness
by Oh My Gold
Summary: The citizens of Storybrooke's lives are going to change. During the search for his son Rumpelstiltskin stumbled upon the sleepy town and ended up staying a while and falling for the librarian. now a curse has been unleashed ripping them all from Storybrooke and taking them to the enchanted forest from which Rumple came. Now they join forces to save Belle and Henry from evil Regina
1. Chapter 1

**This idea came to me when I was talking to my sister about once upon a time and accidently said 'And Snow and Charming put Emma in a magical microwave'. After laughing for ages it came to me, what about once upon a time in reverse.**

**Normal people who live in the small sleepy town of Storybrooke get ripped from their normal lives and get taken to the enchanted forest where an adventure begins.**

**The main pairing is Rumbelle, the other pairings are Snowing and maybe later Swanfire.**

_You saw my pain, washed out in the rain  
Broken glass, saw the blood run from my veins  
But you saw no fault no cracks in my heart  
And you knelt beside my hope torn apart  
But the ghosts that we knew will flicker from view  
And we'll live a long life  
So give me hope in the darkness that I will see the light  
Cause oh they gave me such a fright  
But I will hold as long as you like  
Just promise me we'll be alright –Ghosts that we knew-Mumford and sons _

Hope in the darkness

He tried to go to the library every day, most people thought that he must like reading and that he must have liked reading a lot but in truth it was more of the librarian he liked.

He thought that she was the most beautiful women he'd ever seen, in all the worlds he'd ever been to and he'd been to many different worlds and seen many different women and yet still she was more beautiful than all of them put together.

Rumpelstiltskin or Mr Gold as he was known in this world, in this town of Storybrooke, had come to this world in search of his son, his Balefire who'd he'd lost many many years ago.

When he came to this world he'd intended to find his son but he'd ended up finding this small town and he hadn't found it possible to leave. The whole town of Storybrooke had a huge part in his heart, he felt more at home in this sleepy little town than he did in the enchanted forest where he came from where you could say was his real home.

He walked down the road like he did every morning, his cane tapping in time with his feet on the pavement beneath him, he'd already checked on his antiques shop and was on his way to the library.

"Good morning Mr Gold" Mary Margaret and her husband David greeted him as they passed, he stopped for a moment to look at their new born baby girl in her mother's arms.

"Morning, how is Emma?" he asked them.

Mary smiled as she looked down at her precious baby girl "She's growing fast" she commented, Emma was the most beautiful baby her parents had ever seen and neither wanted to miss any second of their daughter's childhood.

"She's very beautiful" Rumple observed, he'd seen the future, many years ago he'd inherited the power from a seer and he'd seen the story of how he'd find his son, it came to him like pieces of a puzzle that he would have to put it together.

He knew that one day he would find a town and the people in that town along with Rumple would end up being taken to the enchanted forest but first they would be frozen there for 28 years, the saviour, a baby girl, the product of true love and the couple in front of him he was sure shared the purest and truest of all love and so their child would be a product of that.

"We'll let you go to the library" David nodded to Gold before he led his wife and new born daughter to Grannies to buy them some breakfast.

Gold nodded before continuing to walk down the street and to the library underneath the clock tower, he walked into the building, there was no sign of Belle the librarian behind the desk so he began to walk aimlessly through the aisles of books, running a hand along the shelves.

It was then that Belle caught his eye, she sat on the floor, her noes buried in a book of fairy tales as her brown curls fell over her shoulder, her skin was pale almost like porcelain but her eyes were a bright blue, they were bluer than all the oceans he'd ever seen or travelled across.

"Good book?" he asked with a slight chuckle as he watched her jump out of her skin.

"Oh Mr Gold, I should have known it was you" Belle's hand went to her heart to stop it from beating so fast, her Australian accent thick.

"I didn't meant to scare you" He admitted as Belle got back up to her feet.

"Do you need help finding a book?" she asked him, fluttering her eyelashes, they often flirted like this, dancing around how they really felt about each other. Rumple knew that a women as beautiful as Belle could never love a man almost beyond twice her age let alone the real monster he was meanwhile Belle didn't think that Mr Gold, one of the most powerful people in Storybrooke would want a silly little girl like her.

"No I was just….I was…." Gold looked down at the floor, trying to find the courage to talk to her "I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me?" he asked her after a moment, sure she would say no.

Belle's face broke out into a smile "I'd love to Mr Gold"

"Rumple" he told her after a moment.

"Excuse me?" her blue eyes met his brown.

"My name is Rumple" he added.

"Rumple, its an unusual name" Belle told him as she walked around the desk as sat down in her chair.

"It's a family name" He lied "What about dinner tonight at Granny's?" he asked her.

Belle nodded "I hear she does a pretty mean burger" She smiled.

"I'll see you later then" Rumple smiled before he left the library, feel like he was on a natural high, never in all the years he'd been alive had he thought she would say yes but she had.

"Gold, just the person I was looking for" He look up and groaned upon seeing a very angry looking Regina. Regina was the mayor of this sleepy fishing town.

She always seemed to have a bee in her bonnet about something and for some reason always blamed him. "What's wrong now dearie?" he asked her with a tiered sigh.

"What's not wrong?" Regina asked him "Where is that baby you told me you were going to get for me to adopt?" she asked him "All I see when I look around our babies and stupid Ms Blanchard and Mr Noland keep shoving that stupid baby under my nose" she almost yelled at him.

"I haven't got any word back from the adoption agency, if you want it done faster, do it yourself" Gold told her, pushing the raven haired women away from him.

"I'm the mayor of this town Gold, I can take everything away" Regina told him, standing in his personal space "Just like that" She said snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"I'd like to see you try" Rumple sneered at her before walking away from her, going to Grannies to get some breakfast.

….c\_/….

Later Rumple walked back into his shop, he couldn't help but feel something wasn't right, something was wrong, nothing was out of place in the front of his shop but he noticed that the curtain leading to the back of his shop was open a little, not how he had left it.

Going out back it seemed as if nothing was wrong, so he walked around intently, sure that something was wrong or had been disturbed, he looked at everything he owned.

That was when he noticed it, the thin layer of dust of a small chest sitting on his shelf had been wiped away meaning that someone had opened it.

Going over to a draw close by the chest he pulled out the key for it, oh how he missed the days that he could unlock something with a flick of his wrist to do with the magic, he hadn't felt the tingle of magic through his veins in many years.

Unlocking the chest he took account of what potions were inside, his heart dropped when he saw the gap, when he realised what was missing, it was the worst possible scenario, Regina really didn't know what she could do with the power she'd taken from him.

….c\_/….

Regina stood in her black and white living room, staring at the bottle in her hand, she couldn't describe it's contense, it was like nothing she'd ever seen before.

It wasn't liquid, it wasn't solid it was almost like air, but it was a pinky purple colour and sort of sparkled. She wondered what Mr Gold was going with it and what the hell it was.

She wasn't sure what it did or what it was, she opened the lid with a pop the minute she did a deeper, darker purple began to flow out of the top and engulf everything around her.

She took a deep breath letting the smoke fill her nostrils, she felt this strange sensation hit her to the core. Regina's pupils dilated, it was almost like a drug and she loved the feeling it gave her, it made her feels so powerful, almost invisible. Magic.

….c\_/…..

Rumple was on his way to Regina's to make her give back the potion she took when he saw it, the very thing he'd dreaded, the purple smoke storm was rolling over the town of Storybrooke.

He had to tell David and Mary to put Emma in the wardrobe he'd sold them that was secretly enchanted so she would be saved from being frozen under the curse like the others were bound to be, otherwise there was no hope. Luckily they were walking straight towards him once again. He walked as fast as he could up to them.

"Gold are you okay?" David asked the older man, his crystal blue eyes full of concern.

"Emma" Rumple stuttered "You need to put her in your wardrobe, it's matter of life or death" he told them.

"What, why?" Mary asked clutching her baby daughter tight to her.

"That's why" Rumple pointed to the purple smoke coming from the Mayors house that was going to consume them.

"Okay" Mary nodded before grabbing David's risk and dragging him off in the direction of their apartment to do just as Mr Gold had told them to.

The once an IMP then turned to the library where he could see through the window that she was sitting at her desk, her noes once again buried in a book.

He wanted to be with her when the magic storm hit, she was the only one in the whole town that he wanted to stay with and protect. He also hoped that buy being with her when the storm hit when they reached the other side they might be together.

"Belle" He called when he walked into the library, he then hobbled over to where she sat behind her desk.

"Rumple" she smiled at him sweetly "Haven't come to cancel our date have you?" she teased him then saw the serious look on his face. "What's wrong?" she asked him, her blue eyes full of concern.

"That" Rumple said pointing through the window before making his way behind her desk to stand beside her.

"What is it?" Belle asked just as the storm finally hit the clock tower and library underneath making the windows shatter.

Instinctively Belle looked away from the window while Gold reached out to her waist and pulled her to him, she gripped his jacket tight and buried her head in his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her waist and one hand soothingly ran through her brown curls.

"Just a storm, it'll soon pass" Rumple lied to her once again "It'll soon pass" he added. He knew it wasn't true, the truth was that they would be ripped from the world in which them all came bar himself and taken to his home of the enchanted forest and it was all his fault, he should never have made the curse in the first place "I'm so sorry" He began to mumble, being the coward he was he had to apologise it was the only thing he knew.

….c\_/…..TBC

**I know the curse was too easy for Regina to release than it was in the program but I needed it to be simple because she isn't a witch yet, she wouldn't know how to sacrifice a heart and all that.**

**Anyway, I hope people like and please review,**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

28 years later…..

Although Rumplestiltskin was back in his home land after years of living in Storybrooke in the other world, he couldn't say he was happy to be back.

He along with the other members of Storybrooke had been frozen for the past twenty eight years, it had gone by as if by a blink. Rumple found himself standing in the drawing room of his dark castle and it was just as he left it all those years ago, save a few specs of dust.

His spinning wheel still sat by the window, wool still threaded waiting to be spun into gold just by the power at his fingertips.

Alone, that was what he hated, everything was so lonely. He'd gone from living into a small town where everyone was used to everyone sticking their noses into everyone else business to having a huge castle in the middle of nowhere.

Belle, her name came rushing to the for front of his mind, he had to know if she was okay, I mean he'd presumed as he had been close to her when the curse had hit that they would be together when they got to the older side but obviously he was mistaken.

Rumple walked over to one of the mirrors and pulled of the sheet, releasing a thin layer of dust into the air making him cough and sneeze, once he was recovered he stood tall and took a deep breath "Show me Belle" he commanded to the mirror.

The mirror began to twist and move as if it was made of liquid and soon a picture began to appear, it showed Belle but now how Rumple would have liked, her clothes were tattered and she was covered in dirt, she lay on a make shift beg of sorts and seemed to be being held in a dungeon.

He wasn't aware of how hard he was clenching his fists until he felt the pain of his long black nails digging into the palm of his hand, he looked down and found they had left red welts in their wake, such a contrast to his green skin.

Rumplestiltskin vowed from that moment on that whoever was holding Belle would pay, he would make them pay and he didn't care for the price of the magic that he was bound to have to use to free the women whom had enchanted him from first glance while walking past the library.

Taking a deep breath, he spoke to the mirror once more "Show me Mary Margaret and David" and once again the mirror changed, it soon showed an image of David and Mary walking in a dark woods and with them was a tall blond women and a man who had dark hair and dark eyes whom he didn't recognise but looked a little familiar. The women must be Emma, that would be the only way the curse would be broken would be if Emma found them, the image changed and showed that they were soon approaching the very dark castle in which Rumple stood.

Deciding to delay the man hunt until his visitors were gone, he clicked his fingers and the sheet was back over the mirror and at one end of the long dinging table was his tea set, steam coming out of the kettle, he sat down in the chair and poured himself and cup of tea added some milk and then took a small sip, closing his eyes, the tea was good, not as good than if he had made it by hand but it would do.

Moments later he heard a knock at his door, he snapped his fingers once more and was surrounded by magic. He'd missed having magic literally at his fingers tips when he'd been in the other world. Opening his eyes he found himself standing by his front door.

Clicking his fingers once more the large wooden doors opened to reveal the very people he'd foreseen coming.

"What can I do for you dearies?" he asked, his voice a little squeaky.

"Mr Gold what happened to you?" Mary Margaret asked noting how his skin had become green and scaly.

"What do you want, other than to come here and question me about my complexion?" Rumple asked now looking at David knowing that he would tell him out right.

"We need your help" David told him.

"And who is _we_ may I ask?" Rumple asked eyeing the two people who stood behind Mary and David.

David took a breath before standing aside "This is Emma, our Emma" he introduced the blond women who looked about the age of twenty eight.

Rumple could tell she'd grown up in the enchanted forest, her clothes were futuristic and ancient at the same time, her blond hair was partially braided and the sword she carried was obviously wheeled in this world, they'd done what he'd told them.

"You did as I told you" Rumple let out almost a happy laugh after a couple of seconds.

"Yes she found us" Mary said through watery eyes as her husband reached out and entwined their hands, they were just as in love as they'd ever been.

"And who are you?" Rumple asked the dark haired man who stood at the back of the group, almost hoping not to be noticed.

When the man looked up Rumple felt like all the wind had been knocked out of him "Bay" he breathed his son's name. Baylefire had found him, after going to a foreign land and not knowing where to begin, after all this time, his son found him. "My son" Rumple said with watery eyes.

"No" Emma stood in front of the man "This is Neal, my fiancé" she told him.

"Emma, don't…" Neal stepped out from behind the blond women and approached the scaly man that stood in front of him.

"You gunna let us in papa?" he asked, eyeing Rumple carefully.

"Bay please…." Rumple began but once again his son's coldness to him stopped him from speaking.

"Look we need your help so just let us in" Neal told him before almost pushing past his father and looked over his shoulder to make sure the others were following him, David and Mary were but Emma just stood with her arms folded over her chest, "Look I know your pissed right now, but getting back Henry is more important" he told her.

"fine but once we get him back…."

"We'll talk" Bay/Neal assured her before they both walked into the dark castle following her parents and Rumple shut the door.

"Who is Henry and why do you need my help finding them?" Rumple asked once everyone was situated in the drawing room.

"He's Emma and Neal's son" David told him "He's our Grandson" he added after a moment, still finding it weird how they were sort of family now.

"Regina took him" Emma said, venom dripping from her voice.

"And why on earth would you need my help to get him?" Rumple asked, Regina couldn't do anything, she had no power over anyone.

Mary step forward "Since casting the curse that brought us here she's become…..obsessed with magic, she's more powerful than ever" She told him.

"Other than this Henry being my grandson why else should I help you?" Rumple asked, he thought finding Belle was much more important and he didn't have the time or energy to go on two adventures one after another.

"She doesn't just have Henry" David told Rumple as he came to stand beside his wife, putting a comforting arm on her shoulder "She also has Belle"

TBC…

**Hope you guys like, reviews always welcome.**


End file.
